The objective of this proposal will measure the reliability of PET studies of REM sleep in six healthy subjects studies at two independent timepoints. This proposal will also compare the validity of single, sample blood draw methods for quantifying absolute glucose metabolism with the gold standard multiple blood draw quantification.